


Movie Night Cuddles

by Cheshire_Hearts



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, SO MUCH FLUFF, secret santa gift, whirl has terrible aim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Hearts/pseuds/Cheshire_Hearts
Summary: It's movie night and Whirl's taking Rung as their first date. Swerve looks lonely though and both decide to do something about that.
Relationships: Rung/Swerve, Rung/Whirl, Swerve/Whirl
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Movie Night Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift to my friend Finn. I'm so sorry it's so late! I hope you like it!

Whirl paced in the corridor. Every few steps he’d click his claws together, muttering under his breath. He hadn’t really thought much about inviting Rung to movie night with him, it had been almost natural too, if he was being honest. A normal progression in their relationship, really. Now he was waiting outside Rung’s hab trying to get the courage to buzz the door and let the other mech know it was time to go. He was sure Rung already knew it was time to go, but Whirl had promised to pick him up so they could go together.

Whirl reached the end of the hallway, spun around, and marched up to the door. He jabbed the buzzer with a claw tip and took a few steps back as he waited. The door slid open and Rung smiled up at him.

“Hello, Whirl. Are you ready to go?”

“Well duh, I’m here to see if you’re ready to go, nerd.” 

Rung’s smile never slipped. If anything it grew bigger. Whirl clacked his claws together, turning and leading the way to Swerve’s for movie night. He was glad they didn’t have far to walk and that Rung seemed content to walk in silence at his side for the whole trip. Whirl wasn’t sure he’d have been able to hold a normal conversation with how nervous and fidgety he was. He knew Rung knew too. And that, somehow, made things easier.

The door to Swerve’s was just ahead and Whirl did his best to not walk any faster than they already were with how nervous and excited he was. He didn’t know what movie they were watching tonight and he didn’t really care. After all, this was his first official date with Rung. Any movie would be perfect if he was even able to pay attention to it.

Swerve smiled and waved at them when they walked in. Drift and Ratchet had already claimed a back corner booth, as had Cyclones and Tailgate, but still really close to the bar. Whirl glared at both couples a bit before turning to Rung.

“Anywhere you wanna sit?” He asked.

“I’m fine wherever. As long as we can see the screen.”

“‘Kay.” Whirl looked around, craning his neck before seeing a shadowy spot off to one side of the room by Drift and Ratchet’s corner. 

Whirl led Rung over and they settled on the massive pillows Swerve had set up on the floor for everyone. Whirl laid back against the wall and kicked his legs straight out in front of him before grinning at Rung. The orange mech smiled at him and settled close to Whirl with his legs tucked underneath him. The helicopter rolled his optic at how little space the mech always took up. He had to admit it was one of the things he loved about Rung. It meant there was more space for Whirl to take up.

It didn’t take long for everyone to show up and take up the rest of the room. Snacks were passed out and then Rewind started the movie. Rung shifted closer after the opening scene and Whirl tried not to twitch too noticeably. He rolled his shoulders and casually extended an arm to wrap around Rung‘s shoulder. He was pretty sure he succeeded in being cool and casual, even with Rung’s quiet chuckle. 

Before long, Rung had curled into his side and rested his helm on Whirl’s cockpit glass to still be able to see the screen setup next to the bar. Whirl sighed happily and relaxed more against the wall. He let his optic sweep the room, passing quickly over Tailgate clinging to Cyclonus and Drift in Ratchet’s lap. He stopped and stared at Swerve. The red and white minibot sat hunched over on top of his bar and looked miserable. Not to mention Whirl was sure he could only see about half the movie screen from where he was. 

He debated with himself for a few clicks before tapping Rung’s stomach with the claw resting there. Rung looked up at him, not bothering to lift his helm from Whirl’s chest. Whirl pointedly turned his head to stare at Swerve and Rung followed his gaze, twisting a bit to keep his helm where it was. Rung watched Swerve for a click. A message popped up on Whirl’s HUD from Rung.

_ /Invite him over/  _

_ /Okay/  _

Whirl stared at Swerve, trying to figure out how to get his attention. Sure, he could’ve commed or messaged the other bot, but Swerve had a tendency of either ignoring the messages, never shutting up (which Whirl thought was cute), or he turned it all on silent sometimes for movie nights. Plus, the helicopter thought that would be way too easy. Instead, he grabbed one of the snacks and chucked it across the bar at the unsuspecting minibot. Rung choked on a snort of laughter and tucked himself closer to Whirl’s body as the hardened Energon goody flew too high and missed its target. Whirl huffed through his vents and tried again. And missed again. He narrowed his optic and chucked a third treat hoping this time would do it. It smacked the back of Cyclonus’s helm. The mech spun around and glared in their direction and Whirl wrapped both arms around Rung to prove his innocence. Cyclonus glared at him before Tailgate got his attention again with a poke to the stomach.

He heard both Drift and Ratchet snort and snicker behind him. He ignored them and focused on Swerve again. Whirl actually took the time to aim before chucking the candy at Swerve’s helm this time. It pinged off his shoulder, making the minibot jump in place and look around frantically. Whirl waved at him subtly and Swerve frowned but pushed himself off the bar counter and made his way over. 

It took him awhile since he had to weave in and out of bots scattered over the floor, but Whirl and Rung never stopped watching him. He was frowning at Whirl, missing the gentle, happy smile in Rung’s face.

_ /What do you want, Whirl? I’m not serving drinks tonight./  _

Whirl’s optic curved up in his version of a grin.  _ /That’s a terrible spot over there./ _

_ /Yeah, well there wasn’t a lot of space left anywhere else./ _

Whirl shifted a bit off the wall and Rung curled against him more. He tapped the open space by his hip, optic curving and brightening even more.

/ _ Well, there’s plenty of space right here if you don’t mind cuddling./ _

Swerve stared at the spot, cheek plates heating with a dusting of bright pink Energon. He opened his mouth, no doubt ready to start rambling but his optics jumped to the screen and then back to the spot by Whirl’s hip. His jaw snapped closed and Whirl’s comm unit lit up with a message.

_ /Are you sure? Like both of you? Cause I mean, you guys are, you know, and I don’t wanna get in the middle or anything, I mean it would be nice, but-/  _

Swerve yelped when Whirl grabbed his wrist carefully and yanked the red and white minibot across his and Rung’s frames and into the open space. Swerve landed in an undignified sprawl, half on the floor and half on Whirl’s waist. Rung chuckled quietly, muffling it against the glass under his cheek.

He commed Swerve then, smiling reassuringly at the minibot.  _ /It’s okay Swerve. It was Whirl’s idea, but I agree with him that you always look so lonely on Movie Nights. I told him to invite you over. You don't have to stay if you don’t want to./ _

_ /We want you to though./  _ Whirl added, optic focused on the blushing minibot trying to rearrange himself in the small space. Swerve was finding that it would be impossible to not be either pressed against Whirl or half in his lap. Either option was fine by him, but he didn’t want to be a bother to either Whirl or Rung by wiggling too much.

_ /I— I’m not sure. You really don’t mind? I thought this was date night for you both?/ _

He sounded so unsure about it all. Whirl stroked his back with a claw and Rung slipped a hand across Whirl’s belly to place it on Swerve’s wrist.

_ /It’s really fine with us, Swerve./ _

_ /Yup! Wouldn’t have called you over if we didn’t want ya here./ _

Swerve narrowed his optics at Whirl.  _ /You threw an Energon goody at me./ _

_ /Technically, I threw four at you. Three missed./ _

Swerve’s jaw dropped again, but then his frame started shaking with a fit of giggles. He managed to keep them quiet and relaxed against Whirl’s side.

_ /Alright, fine. I’ll hang out with you two tonight./  _ Swerve mock grumbled at them.

Whirl slouched against the wall even more as Rung tried snuggling even closer. Swerve grinned and made himself comfortable and finally started to enjoy the movie now that he wasn’t alone and watching it from a terrible spot. 


End file.
